


Take a break from your values

by iatearepublican



Category: Free!
Genre: (chorus) mmmm right there, Best Friends, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, LITERALLY, Like, Love Confessions, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rei the fuckin virgin shitter that doesn't know what a vibrator is, Reigisa Week, Sex Toys, Vibrators, but here take it i can't look at it anymore, good shit, i can't stop writing E Reigisa fics god help me, im late, really late, reigisa - Freeform, sorry this is some kinky shit lmao, welcome to reigisa hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatearepublican/pseuds/iatearepublican
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei likes to help Nagisa with his homework, but sometimes when the blonde can't understand a question his hair fluffs too much- his eyebrows twitch, and Rei finds it cute.<br/>So cute he remembers he'll never have the boy, and that makes Rei sadder then he ever knew he could get.<br/>Nagisa helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a break from your values

The bedroom felt a little warmer than usual.

Rei adjusted his glasses as he went over some study notes while sitting on his bed. His usually upbeat, bubbly best friend had just gone to the washroom, though he presumed he just did so to get out of studying for an exam the two had the upcoming Monday. Finishing a practice question, he scribbled down the right answer before checking it over twice to make sure this was the correct procedure and that he wasn't filling his mind with incorrect information.  
He began to fiddle the eraser of his pencil in his mouth and chew subconsciously as he tapped his fingers on his textbook and hummed some tune he heard on the radio the day before. A few minutes later, Nagisa still hadn't returned from the bathroom. Rei was beginning to get a little bit worried, but also annoyed that he wasn't here with him- studying, like they were supposed to do. Rei had called Nagisa's name several times before he closed his book and stood up, placing it on his bedside table.  
"Nagisa-kun?" he asked once more as he opened his bedroom door and slid out into the hallway of his house. There was no answer and the bottom of his stomach began to tremble slightly, but he forced himself to tone it down because there was obviously nothing going on. He stood tall in front of the bathroom door before giving it three solid knocks and kneeling back on his heels.  
No answer again.  
"Nagisa-kun!?" he yells through the house, and a familiar chirp from down the stairs fills him with relief. He makes his way down the small staircase and walks towards his kitchen, where he thinks the boy will be at. Sure enough, there stands the blond boy, bouncing up and down as he raids Rei's fridge.  
"Nagisa, we're supposed to be studying," Rei announces, and Nagisa looks up at him with beaming fuchsia eyes.  
"I just thought we could both use a little break! We've been at it for a while now, you know!" Rei would have chuckled at the boys behavior if Rei himself wasn't so worried about Nagisa's grades this semester.  
"Twenty minutes doesn't count as a a while," Rei says loudly. When Nagisa closes the fridge and opens the freezer above the fridge door, Rei can get a good look at the blonds profile at the moment. He was wearing a large red sweater that Rei let him borrow months ago that he never had given back, and these small jean shorts that Rei just had to admit he looked undeniably cute in. When Nagisa had showed up at the door, he was skeptical at his friends choice in clothing. It was summer, so shorts weren't a big deal- but the specific cut and the way that they hugged the boys small hips in just such a precise way sent an odd feeling through him. When the boy opens the freezer, a blast of cold fog seeps from the door and coats Nagisa. He whines and stomps his feet, crinkling up his nose as he tries to fan the cold away, which obviously didn't work. Rei would call him childish, and does in fact, although his actions were a little too endearing. Rei also, of course wouldn't want to hurt the blonds feelings- they were best friends after all. When Nagisa pulls out a box of Strawberry Milk Bars, Rei wanders over to the kitchen counter and cleans up the two wrappers he had dumped in the sink mindlessly, and he puts the box back when Nagisa began to waddle back up the stairs. Rei lets out a chuckle, before running up the stairs to catch up to his friend.  
"Wait for me Nagisa-kun!" he spills from his mouth as a smile rests on his features. He hears an excited giggle from the top as the boy leans over the railing and dangles the ice bar over top of Rei's head.  
"Here, here" Nagisa laughs, slowly reaching the bar downwards so that it reaches Rei's face.  
"Open up," the boy giggles. Rei does as he's asked, and soon he can feel the coldness of the treat on his tongue. When Nagisa is sure that Rei has the bar firmly in his mouth, he lets go and skips back off to the bedroom. Rei follows, and soon they are back to their studying business. 

"Reiiiiiiii-channnn" Nagisa groans, stabbing his pen into the paper of his textbook. Rei doesn't even look up.  
"What is it, Nagisa?"  
"Can we take a break now?" He whines, pulling the sleeves of his sweater over his hands and cupping them around his nose. Rei's brows furrowed together and he held back a frustrated noise that came from his throat.  
"We just had a break no less than fifteen minutes ago," he says.  
"Yeah, but, you look really bothered right now" Nagisa says.  
Rei runs those words through his mind before he rolls the word 'bothered' off of his tongue.  
"Bothered?" he asks again, closing his book and turning to face his friend. As he does this, their legs brush lightly against each other and it sent that same damn chill up Rei's spine again. Out of instinct alone, he retracts his leg and slams his hands down hard on the bedspread that the two were sitting on. After doing such a thing, his face heats up with embarrassment- yeah, embarrassment, and he begins to watch intently at the handle of his dresser that seemed really really cool right now and interesting, as he focused on it.  
"Hey Rei-chan?" Nagisa says, cocking his head, and Rei could say that he looked like a small puppy.  
"You've been acting really weird lately. More uptight, like- well, I don't know why," Nagisa says.  
Rei pondered on this for a moment. Had he been acting stranger than usual? Things had become maybe, more... How you say, close- than Rei usually thought Nagisa and him were lately. Nagisa and Rei's exams were coming up soon. Rei had been studying almost every night, by himself or with Nagisa. Sometimes he would wonder why the blond was with him in the first place, seeing as it only seemed to slow him down. But he tried not to think that way, Nagisa was his best friend- just because he flunked a lot of his schoolwork didn't mean that he himself was to blame for Rei's lack of interest in his papers when the other boy was around. It wasn't Nagisa's fault that Rei's heart beat rapidly in his chest whenever the blond opened his front door with piles of papers that they would study together. It definitely wasn't Nagisa's fault that Rei's hands shook when he helped Nagisa with a math problem, knowing that the blonds beautiful pink eyes were watching him so intently. Rei had been very uptight and bothered about two things lately, and he knew it, though he was trying to hide it. For one, exams were coming up and he needed to do well, and two- he had an undeniably large crush on his best friend. It was hard to be around him like Nagisa and him used to. Rei used to have a small crush on him, and that he could deal with- he had a numerous amount of crushes before, but nothing like this. Nothing so annoying that it tugged at his heart strings when the boy would sing little tunes, when Nagisa would get excited over the littlest things. It was never so big that Rei would feel pressured to do well when Nagisa was watching, or that he would steal longing glances at him when he was not looking. Or maybe when he would fall asleep on his shoulder, and it would have been rude not to gently stroke his soft blond curls until the boy nuzzled his head into Rei's shoulder and muttered a soft 'Rei-chan' as a little drool dribbled down the side of his mouth. Rei was trying to use hard work and studying to keep his mind off of how head over heels in love with this boy he was. Of course he had his moments where he wouldn't care anymore. Late at night when he was supposed to be sleeping, the red of his alarm clocks light almost as red as his cheeks as he palmed himself through his underwear, letting out soft sounds and whispers of Nagisas name. How a few times when Rei was feeling exceptionally in need for the blond, he would touch his hole and slip a finger or two inside using his saliva, face pressed down into the pillow and breathing erratically, trying to stifle his sounds. He knew he was alone but he was still embarrassed of the sounds he made. Rei knew he was the taller of the two, but the thought of Nagisa slamming into him from behind while Rei clawed at the sheets just did it for him. The thing that broke him the most though, was the crying a few minutes after he finished and cleaned everything up. When there was nothing else to think about, Nagisa was always in his mind to fill up the blank- and sometimes he wished he would just get out of his mind so he could sleep. He liked to think about it, the kissing, the cute blushing moments. Dancing around his house and stealing kisses at the movie theater, and of course the... erm, lewd acts he would think about sometimes. But the realization that Nagisa wasn't his was, well, heartbreaking. And when Rei woke up with swollen red eyes and a wet stain on his pillow, it just made him even more sad. Sometimes people would ask him about it.

"Yo, speedo glasses-" Rin would say.  
"I'm not in the mood" Rei would answer.  
"Oh, um," Rin would pause,  
"You okay?" Rei would always sigh, taking off his glasses so he could wipe the tears off of the lenses,  
"Of course" he would smile. 

"Rei-chan?" a voice snapped Rei out of his daze.  
"Rei-chan you're crying!" Nagisa gasped, eyes wide and sparkling while his mouth gaped open. Nagisa leaped from his side, sitting up on his knees on the bed to take off Rei's glasses and wipe off the tears with his thumbs.  
"Nagisa-kun!" Rei shouted, though it didn't sound angry. Nagisa tilted his head slightly and then slowly sat back down.  
"I'm not crying, I don't know what's come over you but I wouldn't..." Rei chokes on his words. Tears are steadily flowing down his cheeks as he rubs his glasses with the bottom of his shirt.  
"I'm, not crying Nagisa-kun," he tries to reassure Nagisa, though it obviously wasn't working as Rei was completely lying. He was crying, and in front of Nagisa? ....Embarrassing. Rei stood up, walking towards a wall. He needed to get away from Nagisa, but the farthest he could get before beginning to sob silently again was the wall right by his bed before he rested a forearm on it and bent his head down.  
"Rei-chan why? Don't-" he stands up, steadily wrapping pale arms around Rei's form. That did it. Rei began to wail, like a baby. Whimpering and sobbing into his arm, the blond could only softly pet the blue haired boy while staring wide eyed at the wall. Rei, who was either calm cool and collected, or a complete dork, had come apart for no reason that Nagisa knew out of no where. They both stood there for a while as Rei got it all out of him. By the end of it while Rei was only silently hiccuping in his hands, Nagisas shoulder was covered in tears and Nagisa was sitting behind Rei, hugging him around the waist from behind him. Nagisa was pressed up against Rei and Rei just wanted him closer, all of him, just there. He wanted to hug him and he wanted Nagisa to tell him it was okay. But that was not going to happen.  
"Hey," Rei forced the words out of his mouth.  
"Hey" Nagisa responded, breathing the words into the back of Reis spine as he pressed his face against it, and it sent shivers up and down Rei's back.  
"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Nagisa said, eyes closed and long light brown eyelashes lathing over round cheekbones. Rei sighed, but it came out broken from his tight throat.  
"I don't know" he responded.  
"It won't get better unless you talk about it you know," Nagisa said, and Rei sighed once more, but didn't answer. He was scared. He could tell Nagisa the truth!  
How do you tell your best friend you love them? 'I love you, Nagisa-kun!' he could imagine himself blurting out as the two were up against a wall. How unromantic, how unbeautiful, how disgusting of him.  
"Please tell me," Nagisa said in a small, whispering voice. That made Rei's stomach drop. He knew that voice, he used it when the boy was sad and uncomfortable and wanted something. He heard it once when the two were sharing a room at a hotel before a swim meet, as the two were watching a movie on the couch Nagisa had been sad for most of the trip. Rei didn't know why, but Nagisa had confided in him and asked Rei to tell him the story of when Rei left his undergarments in a locker when he was a kid again, but when Rei refused for the story being 'too embarrassing to speak of again', Nagisa had used that voice. It sounded like him, but with his throat closed more and a lump on his tongue- like it was hard for him to breathe and he was on the verge of tears. Rei swallowed thickly.  
"You'll stop being my friend, Nagisa" Rei said softly, eyebrows tugged together and eyelids drooping.  
"I'd never be," Nagisa whispers against Rei's neck,  
"Why would you ever think I would stop being your friend over something so silly?"  
"You don't even know what it is yet,"  
"Well," Nagisa ponders, "it can't be that bad, right?"  
Oh it is bad, Nagisa.... _how do I politely say this to you_ , Rei thinks, closing his eyes and taking a sharp breath through his nose. He goes through his options, and realizes that he's going to have to do this anyways. It was odd for him to have a kind of moment like this, but it was sort of like a 'fuck it' moment, as Nagisa or Rin or Haru or Makoto would explain it.  
"Can I be honest? You won't hate me right?"  
"Of course not, Rei-chan. You can tell me anything, I won't-" Nagisa is cut off when Rei clears his throat abruptly and says,  
"I like you, Nagisa" into his arm.  
It's muffled and Nagisa can barely hear it, so he asks again.  
"What was that?" "I said..." Rei takes a deep breath,  
"I like you... Like, like you like you."  
There. He said it. And here came the boy freaking out at him, eyes wide and eyebrows raised as he sputters 'Rei-chan! You're Gay? You have a gay crush on me!? Oh my god Rei-chan!' would be his words. He would laugh or freak out. 'I don't swing that way!' he would say. God, no no no, he couldn't believe he said such a thing! How could he have let that slip? He-  
"Hey, Rei-chan, are you crying again?" Nagisa says, and reaches his hands up to rub at Rei's eyes, where tears were forming again.  
"Stop" the blond says simply, hugging Rei tighter as Rei pressed himself against the wall. Nagisa rubbed his cheek into the fabric of Rei's shirt and then leaned up a bit to reach the back of Rei's neck. He placed a small, sweet kiss there and Rei's breath hitched in his throat.  
"I like like you too, Rei-chan" he whispered. After a while of just standing there, Nagisa smiling and comforting and Rei with his violet eyes wide and mouth dropped open in awe, Nagisa held him tightly and whispered again into his neck.  
"All better now?" He said, and Rei could feel the blush rush to his cheeks.  
All he could get out of himself was a startled- "yeah..." As he pressed his forehead against the cold wall. It was welcoming. 

"Should I let go now?" Nagisa said. Rei thought about that for a moment, and honestly he didn't want him to let go. Not now, not ever. He wanted Nagisa to hold him and he wanted to hold Nagisa- but obviously, he couldn't just say that to him. So he just closed his eyes.  
"I don't care," he whispered, and Nagisa was about to respond from Reis' ungentle words before Rei continued "Do whatever you want to do."  
Rei didn't feel sad anymore, and if his eyes had watered at all after Nagisa confessed as well it would have been of Joy. Though this didn't necessarily mean that Rei and Nagisa were... A thing. Nagisa probably wanted to just stay friends, and maybe that was for the best.  
"I understand if you just want to continue being friends because I-" Rei paused, feeling a cold hand on his abdomen where Nagisa's hands were just wrapped around. The hand had just moved his school shirt uniform up a tad, but the warmth pooling in his hips from just the small touch made Rei's face light up red like a tomato. "Anything that I want, huh?" Nagisa said, the words sliding from his mouth and off his tongue.  
"Hah," Rei muttered softly at the boys words, so seductive and smooth.  
"What if I did this?" Nagisa said,leaning up on his toes again to whisper into Rei's ear, and it sent gentle, pleasant shivers down Rei's spine and he arched his back slightly. Rei didn't realize that the whispering wasn't what Nagisa meant until he began to rub slow, antagonizing circles into Rei's nether regions. Nagisa began to mouth the back of Rei's neck and Rei let out a soft grunt when a bulge began to tent in his pants and press lazily against his underwear. "I-If you want to, I don't care" Rei swallowed his pride. God, what was he doing? When Nagisas hand dipped lower, though, so much that the boys fingers were wiggling into his pants while the other hand undid the button on his pants with a quiet 'pop', Rei shivered. When Nagisa dragged the zipper down slowly, Rei's face went redder than it already was- if that was even possible. He let out short, shaky breaths when Nagisa finally reached his underwear.  
_"_ Thank you for telling me, _"_  
" _Now_   _I'm going to make you feel so **good** Rei-chan_ " Nagisa mouthed at his neck. Rei let out a whine when Nagisa began to palm at Rei's growing erection through his boxers. The next thing Rei knew, Nagisa was tugging down Rei's pants and underwear and grabbed him by the back of the shirt, turning him around.  
Rei had a second to open his eyes and look at bright pink ones before a pair of soft lips was on his. Nagisas mouth moved on his, and it was Rei's fault when his lips were too firm against Nagisas. When the blond made an angry hum and nipped at Rei's bottom lip, and he gasped, he raided his mouth with his tongue. He scraped it along the roof of Rei's mouth and poked it along the sides, swirling their tongues against and around each other and feeling the back of Rei's teeth. Rei could feel himself be taken over, and his arms turn to jelly as Nagisa tugged at the collar of his shirt to push him down onto the bed. When they parted from the kiss, it was only for air before the two came back in a rushed kiss of clashing tongues and teeth. Rei was breathing so heavily the time that they broke apart again that his eyes and mind clouded over in a thick haze.  
"Nagisa...kun" He said in a raspy voice, hot and low from his arousal. He had no rational thought, no 'Nagisa- stop so we can talk this through', like he would have liked, all he knew was that he wanted more and for this.. This ache to be satisfied. Thinking this way made Rei tilt his head back and moan low in his throat, closing his eyes tight and pressing his swollen lips together. Nagisa smiled, eyes half lidded with desire as he reached down again at Rei's form. He leaned into Rei's neck and stopped all of his action for a moment.  
"Can I ask you a question?" Nagisa says.  
"Y-Yeah" Rei answered, not sure if this is real or not.  
"Do you touch yourself, ever?" Rei sits up suddenly, backing up into the bed frame and covering his exposed dick with his hands.  
"I..! Nagisa-kun!"  
"Hey it's not like we're not doing anything weird here!" Nagisa laughs. Reis brow twitches.  
His thoughts go cloudy again when Nagisa goes back to his seductive tone.  
"Now, answer me" he said with a smirk, crawling over top of Rei and effectively straddling him after he undid his belt and set it down on the bed, peeling off his pants leg by leg. Nagisa bunched Rei's shirt up, and Rei lifted his arms almost instinctively when Nagisa did so to help him and threw his shirt off. Surprisingly, Rei wasn't as nervous as he thought that he should have been. Everything was going by so fast but also not fast enough, he just wanted Nagisa to touch him and get this over with so that he wasn't so embarrassed.  
"Oh" Rei let out a tiny moan, and Nagisa smirked.  
"What was that?"  
"Y-yeah I do," Rei huffed.  
"Hmm, interesting information Rei-chan," Nagisa smiled, "tell me more. Let's say, hm, what do you think about?"  
Oh god, these questions were making him wish that Nagisa didn't have his hands gripped tightly around Rei's wrists.  
The boy was stronger than he looked, and it didn't help that he felt like he was melting underneath him and could barely move a muscle because of the blond.  
"I- Uh, I can't..." Rei stuttered, embarrassed.  
"I won't touch you if you don't answer me, Rei" Nagisa whispered, licking up the shell of the other boys ear. Rei whimpered.  
"N-nagisa please, I, this is embarrassing!" He tried to cover his face, but the blond kept his hands clenched and stable on the younger boys limp wrists.  
"Hmm, good" He smiled, a normal one; Cheery- one that Rei see's often, but somehow in this context it sent chills low in his stomach and his dick twitched. He let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes.  
"Okay, I think about, um, I think about you moaning a lot. And I think about us, doing things."  
"Mmmm," Nagisa licked his lips and placed a kiss to Rei's own, "what kind of things?"  
"How, how you would.." Rei swallows thickly, "touch me," he whispers.  
Nagisa smiles big and ducks his head down, rolling a bit of skin on Rei's neck between his teeth and then sucking on it harshly until a little purple mark formed. He then licked it apologetically, even though he was just relishing the little noises Rei was making. Rei didn't even know he was so sensitive on his neck and nape, and when Nagisa moved to another good spot near his collarbone to leave another love mark, Rei's nerves lit on fire.  
"N-nagisa, pah!.. Please just!" he whines, hoping for more marks, more something. Rei could feel Nagisa's smile against his skin as he dragged his tongue down his chest and back up again.  
"Just what, Rei?"  
"God... fucking," he pushed his hips up, his dick dragging up against Nagisa's upper stomach, and he moaned- oh god did he moan, and he kept moaning. He kept going, hips bouncing up and down as his head tilted back and he let out breaths upon breaths knowing and feeling Nagisa watching him. His voice got higher, skin redder, and the tugging ache in his abdomen stronger yet satisfyingly softer at the same time. A hand reaches up into Rei's hair, pulling the sweat-stuck strands from his head and curling them into a fist. Rei pouted, and it seemed like hours he had been laying there, rubbing up against this boy like an animal, completely lost in the throws of pleasure. Glasses slipping far off of his face, Nagisa pulled them off and cupped Rei's face in his hands.  
"You're beautiful," he said. And boy did that get Rei going, something about being told he was beautiful made him ache more. Nagisa kissed him.  
"Na...gi..." He breathed.  
"Don't you feel good? I promised didn't I?' Rei didn't answer, just whined high in his throat and pushed his hips up again.  
"Yeah, just like that, C'mon." Nagisas words kept sending chills down his spine and into his lower belly and Rei was so embarrassed he wanted to stop but it felt so good and he couldn't stop. A hard pressure on his hip made him jump, and look down at where Nagisa was pushing down on it with his hand, rubbing circles closer and closer to his dick. Rei blubbered out a mantra of Nagisas name, over and over, not able to say anything else. And then it stopped, not even the warmth of another body against him anymore. Rei opened his eyes, beginning to rut against nothing but the air, hoping for something- but nothing was there. Nagisa sat at the bottom of his feet, legs spread on his knees as he rumbled through his school bag.  
"Na- please, what are.." Rei barely could form a sentence, so frustrated that he reached his hand into his underwear and began to stroke himself off himself. Nagisa stops him, as he predicted, and put his hand down underneath Rei's back.  
"Don't" was all he said. Rei squirmed, uncomfortable, frustrated, to the point where he thought he would start to cry. To be completely and utterly denied like this... He couldn't bare it. Then Nagisa pulled out a small pink object with a wire attached to a small pink box. Rei found the strength to shakily sit up.  
"Nagisa, what are you even?" he thought something was going to happen, he was going to at least get off. Rei began to feel sort of.. Angry. And then Nagisa turned it on, the long fat pink object vibrating slightly with a soft purr. Rei cocked an eyebrow, and Nagisa looked up at him, smiling, before turning the thing off.

"Turn around, on your elbows." Rei, still confused, did what he was told. Although he was happy that they were going to continue, his cock painfully pressing up against his underwear, slick and dripping so much he felt soaked. Nagisa slipped the object into his underwear, and let the wire hang down where the controller was held in Nagisas hand. Then they were back to it, Nagisa rubbing him through his underwear and Rei moaning and drooling into his pillow, humping the air whenever Nagisa would move his hand away. Suddenly he felt empty, ass twitching like it always did when he waited this long. Nagisa, almost as if he knew what was going on, pulled his underwear halfway down his ass and slicked his finger with saliva, before slowly pressing it in.  
"Ever done this before?" came the soft voice from behind Rei. Rei whimpered, and nodded his head in the pillow.  
"Good, have you ever seen a vibrator?" Rei didn't think he heard that right, and lifted his head so that his lips were able to let out a moan followed by a breathy "a what?" Then Rei heard Nagisa giggle, low and through his nose.  
"This is going to be fun" he says to himself, before sticking a second finger in and curving them in deeper inside of Rei. Rei screams at this, barely a moan and more one that sounds like pain.  
And then he's begging again,"please Nagis-ah! Please please, oh my... Please," biting his pillow and drooling while his hands twitched and grasped onto the sheets as if that would do anything to solve this exhilarating ache.  
And then Nagisa, once again, turned it on. Rei let out a whine so loud and so high that at first he didn't think it was him. Tears began to form in his eyes and he kept blinking them away, this vibrating chilling sensation sending him spiraling into ecstasy.  
"Nagisa, Nagisa, Nagisa.." The only words from his mouth as that very same boy turned the vibrating toy up two notches. Nagisa let out a satisfied sound, curving his fingers and spreading them apart inside of him. Rei's mouth formed a perfect 'o' and let out another screaming moan. Two more notches and he's squirming, every breath a moan and a whimpering yell as Nagisa slowly turned up the settings every few minutes.  
"I think about you a lot too," Nagisa says, pulling his fingers out and slowly wiggling them back inside. Rei choked on his own rapid breaths, and coughs into his pillow until he's breathing again, although they're shallow and gasping breathes.  
"I carry this in my bag everywhere, just in case you decide to confess to me at practice, in class, anywhere."  
"But-!" Rei yells in protest, and Nagisa raises it one more notch, causing Rei's throat to flutter and his mouth to bite down to stop himself from screaming out again. "Wouldn't it be great if you told me this at the end of the school day? We could sneak into a teachers room, or the bathroom, and I could do this to you. And you can hold onto the walls and drool onto the floor like you're drooling right now, and I can fuck you from behind like this, vibrator buzzing on you like this, me stretching you apart, and you gasping and moaning until you cum all over."  
"Fuck..!" Rei groans.  
Nagisa keeps fingering him, biting and licking his thighs and ass and lower back until Rei sounds like he's about to go off the edge.  
"Nagisa, Nagisa, I'm... I'm.. I'm gonna, I'm..." Rei staggers.  
And then Nagisa, turning up the last setting on the vibrator, says in the most demanding voice Rei had ever heard from his friend -

"cum, Rei-chan."

And he does, in waves and spurts and he can feel it in his toes and it's still vibrating on him forcing it all out of him, and he's panting and whining and scratching the sheets and Nagisa fingers him through it, rubbing his thigh lovingly and whispering sweetly onto his hot skin. And then he collapses, breathing hard and just becoming aware of the sweat drenching his body, and the vibrations start to hurt and he squirms, Nagisa taking it off immediately after.

Rei lay there, basking in the after bliss of the biggest orgasm he's ever had, and he opens his sleepy eyes to see Nagisa staring at him with half-lids.  
"I love you, you know," he said.  
"I-... I, Nagisa-kun, god, I love you... Too.." He stuttered out. Nagisa giggled, and began to stroke his hair. Rei nuzzled himself into it, and started to drift off. Rei woke up to the smell of steamed vegetables, and the sound of birds. When he pushed himself up to sit on his butt, he glanced out the window. He had slept through the night into the morning? Standing up wobbly on his hickey covered legs, he pulled on a t-shirt, underwear, and pants, before fiddling with his belt.  
"Rei, here!" his best friends voice filled the room, and he heard his door open as well.  
"Vegetables aren't really a breakfast food, but I know you like them, here!" Rei turned, Nagisa's hair was thrown astray with cowlicks everywhere, and he held out a plate with a heap of steamed vegetables. Rei stared at the boy, this boy that he loved. His filterless bold statements, his messy bedhead hair, bad common sense, big pink eyes and fair skin, the happiness that he had brought into his life. Rei felt tears well up as he took the plate of vegetables.

"Did I cook them too much? You don't like it do you!?" Nagisa says, reaching out to take the plate back. Rei stops him by leaning down and kissing him, open mouthed on the lips. This one was different than last nights, this one had no tongue, this one was just lips- and the only way that Rei could have described it close enough to what it was was passionate. He pulled away, and picked a piece of steamed broccoli off of the plate.  
"They're perfect, you're perfect.." He smiled.

This boy will be the end of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.  
> Is that even a good title idk I just took it from Sister from OITNB  
> Talk to me about Reigisa on tumblr or twitter: shirobadong.tumblr.com + @thecryforum


End file.
